


Help

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Wesley find comfort by helping each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

_Special Thanks to Ando for beta-reading this one._

 

"So, tell me again...", Faith said as she leant back on the seat of Wesley's car while she watched the building of the LA Penitentiary disappear fast.

"What?" Wesley asked as he made sure that they weren't being followed.

"Whose brilliant plan was it to free Angelus again?" she laughed softly.

"Mine," Wesley replied. He looked at her, waiting for her remark. But she didn't reply. She was too busy looking at the landscape. "Brilliant plan, wasn't it?" Wesley asked.

Faith nodded, her eyes still fixed on the trees by the side of the road. After a few seconds she shook her head and turned her attention to Wesley. "It's a fucked up idea actually. But I must give it to you, Wes. It took balls and I didn't know you had those," she said and then turned again to look at the landscape.

*** 

"Nice place," Faith muttered when she entered Wesley's apartment.

"You'll be safe here for a while," Wesley said. He moved towards the kitchen counter and prepared a couple of drinks. "Here", he gave one to Faith. The slayer took it, looking oddly at Wesley. She kept her eyes fixed on him until he finally asked: "What?"

"When are you going to say something to me?" Faith asked, hoping Wesley would stop being polite to her. She had been preparing a reply for the next time she got to see him or Cordelia. She didn't want to apologize, but to make sure they knew it wouldn't happen again.

"It's been a long time," Wesley replied. He had forgiven her long ago, even when he never got to tell her.

"I tortured you," Faith said.

"I never forgot," Wesley replied. He hadn't. But it was all in the past, as many things were.

"Then quit being fucking nice to me," Faith said.

"We need you to stop Angelus," Wesley said. "Don't read more into it," he replied coldly.

"And what's with you?" Faith asked.

"What about me?" Wesley asked back.

"You've changed. You actually seem to have a... personality," Faith laughed.

Wesley just looked at her sharply and poured himself another drink.

"And the new fashion sense? Did you spend too much time around Cordelia?", Faith joked.

"Not lately", Wesley muttered and Faith could sense there was distress in his words.

There was something so different about him that Faith couldn't almost recognize her former watcher. The dull, shy man seemed to be gone, instead she had found a sharp man, the risk-taker that helped her escape prison because he needed her help.

Wesley walked to his room and came back a few minutes later carrying a towel. He found Faith going through the drawer of his desk.

"Leave that", he told her.

"Who's she?" Faith asked showing him the picture of a slim brunette wearing glasses.

"Put that down", Wesley raised the tone of his voice and grabbed Faith's shoulders. She winced in pain and she quickly turned and violently pushed him to the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Faith asked him as she put the pictures back in the drawer.

"Me? You just can't resist the urge to harm me," Wesley said as he stood up.

"You snapped at me", Faith sighed. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Fred. She works... she worked at Angel Investigations," Wesley explained with a hesitating voice.

"What happened to her?"

"Angelus," was all he said. "What happened to your back?"

"Prison", Faith replied.

"I thought you were the psychotic there", Wesley said coldly.

"It's still prison" Faith repeated softly as she grabbed the towel that he had prepared for her and headed to the shower.

"I find it hard to believe you let anyone hurt you," Wesley snorted.

"I am a tough girl. Just not the toughest. Or maybe I didn't want to be," Faith replied honestly. She had earned some respect during her stay in prison, but she hadn't been all that popular there either. "You'd be surprised to know what a bar of steel can do to you," Faith said before entering the bathroom.

***

"Do you want me to take a look at that?" Wesley asked when Faith emerged from the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her over her breast, showing the bright red marks on her back.

"It'll heal," she said.

"I brought you some clothes." He handed her a bag. 

"Girl clothes, Wes? I guess that's the closest you've been to a woman," Faith teased him.

"They are Cordelia's", Wesley said.

"Queen Câ€¦ way to go, Wes," Faith winked at him playfully. "But what will the Sunnydale Queen do to you when she finds out you gave me her clothes?" Faith wondered.

"She gave them to me for you," Wesley replied avoiding Faith's jokes. 

"Get out," Faith said, unable to believe that Cordelia had given her clothing.

"She's too pregnant to fit inside them anyway", he said. "You can change in my room".

"Pregnant? Is the kid yours?" Faith asked surprised.

"Of course not!" Wesley replied, ignoring her smirk. 

"Rightâ€¦ of course not," Faith laughed and entered Wesley's bedroom. 

She came out five minutes later wearing blue jeans and a black tank top. "Quite sensitive", she said as she saw Wesley examined her. "So, what do we do know?"

"We wait till we hear from Angelus. Gunn and Connor are looking for him," Wesley explained.

"Gunn and Connor?" Faith asked.

"Gunn is... a friend. And Connor is Angel's son", Wesley said.

"Angel's son?", Faith repeated.

"Long story", Wesley said.

"What about you? You don't hit the streets?"

"I have a few people I need to see in a while. They might know something," Wesley replied.

"Great, I'll go with you," she said.

"No. You stay here. You are a fugitive after all," Wesley reminded her. "Take a nap, watch TV."

"Great, one prison for another," she murmured as she stripped to her underwear and settled on the couch after Wesley left the apartment.

***

Faith woke up at the soft touch of cold fingers on her back. She had always been a light sleeper, specially in prison, but now she was surprised when she realized Wesley was looking at the marks on her back and she hadn't even heard him come back inside the apartment.

"They look nasty," he said.

"Do you always sneak upon half naked sleepy women?" Faith asked. "I guess you're still no good with the ladies."

"Fuck you, Faith," Wesley was exasperated by her constant teasing. 

"Hey, fuck you! You were the one checking my fucking back when I was fucking asleep," Faith shouted.

"I just wanted to take a look at your wounds, but just forget it," Wesley said and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Shit!", Faith cursed as she got up and walked over to Wes' room. She didn't bother to knock and stormed in. "Look, I didn't meanâ€¦", she trailed off when she realized Wesley had stripped down to his boxers.

"Get the hell out," he commanded. She stood still. She was looking at him up and down, and she wasn't even trying to dissimulate it.

"You've been working out," she said casually after a while. "Is that a hicky?" She asked pointing at a dark mark on the base of his neck.

Wesley's fingers touched the spot Faith had pointed out and he recalled Lilah as the person responsible for that mark. It had been the last time. She wasn't around anymore. "Get out, Faith," he sounded tired.

"It looks like you're actually getting some," Faith laughed. 

Wesley heard her laugh for the thousand time and the need of taping her mouth came back. Annoying as she was, he still wondered about the hidden meaning of her jokes.

"Why are you so interested in my sex life, Faith?" Wesley decided to turn the tables. He walked closer to the slayer. "Maybe it's the lack of it for you," he wondered. Faith snorted. 

"Is that what you missed most in prison? Sex?" Wesley asked. "Nobody made you her bitch?" he teased her by running a hand along her neck. 

Faith didn't step away. She was partly surprised by the attitude Wesley was taking. And partly needy to feel him touch her. She wanted him to touch her and the thought of it was hilarious. She laughed again. Her own mind made her laugh. She wanted Wesley. The weirdest thing was that it wasn't the first time her mind told her that.

"What's so funny?" Wesley asked irritated. She was laughing again. She had to stop laughing. She had to stop. Wesley moved towards her fast and pinned her against the wall. His arms rested at her sides, keeping her trapped. He pressed his lips against her full ones hard. Then the laughter stopped. 

Faith felt Wesley's hands caress the sides of her body and a shiver went down her spine. She had needed to be touched for so long that she said to herself that she should jump to bones of the first guy she saw. Though she never figured it would be Wesley. 

His mouth descended on her neck as she struggled to keep herself together. She failed miserably as Wesley's hands found the sides of her panties and lowered them slowly. His whole body moved downwards as he removed the clothing. His tongue licked the skin of her cleavage and carried on to taste the skin of her stomach while his hands tortured her thighs and the back of her knees with soft caresses.

She felt her legs weaken as Wesley's tongue traced the line of her outer lips and she parted her knees unconsciously. 

"Eager, aren't we?" he whispered and she mumbled a protest. He had her at his mercy, and she hated herself for showing her weakness. 

He grabbed her ass and lifted her slightly. He buried his tongue inside her and she moaned. He suddenly stopped and got back on his feet. His hands circled her torso, joining at her back and unclasping her bra. She clung to the sides of his boxers, pushing them down effortlessly. Wesley took a step back on finished the removal of the last item of clothing between them. The last barrier was down and he pressed his body against hers once again, taking a moment to savor the feeling of her skin against his.

Faith suppressed a moan when she felt the full contact of his body on hers. She had forgotten the feeling of another body against hers with warmth, want and desire. His erection rubbed against her belly and she felt her moist arousal gain territory inside her. He pulled her up slightly again, nibbling at the skin of her neck while she gasped against his cheek. 

"Is this what you dreamt of during the lonely nights?" Wesley whispered against her ear as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit.

"Shut up," she groaned as she circled his waist with her legs. 

Wesley looked at her. She was the picture of desire. Her lips bright red, her eyes sparkling. He kissed her softly and she responded, keeping the calmed pace. He moved his face away enough to look at her again. 

She was close to insanity. Her eyes didn't tell him that. It was the movement of her hips, unconsciously trying to impale herself on him.

He claimed her lips once again, but without the previous softness. He wanted to take as much of her lips as he could. Faith's tongue entered his mouth and he licked the soft pink flesh with hunger. Faith hips bucked against him again and he couldn't help the need to bury himself inside her. With one slow and torturing movement, he was sheltered inside her, feeling the legs wrapping around him tighter. She arched her back and he held her steady by the waist as he thrusted upwards.

Faith felt the rough wall scratching her back every time he pushed deeper inside her, but none of that mattered for her at the time. Her inner muscles were stretching and contracting around his flesh. Her fingertips caressed his back and she could make out the lines of numerous scars on his otherwise soft skin. 

Wesley moved faster within her and the friction of her back against the wall became almost unbearable. She leaned forward, resting her upper body against his. Wesley caressed her back and she flinched. Noticing, he secured his grip on her and walked slowly to the bed with Faith on his arms. 

She fell on her back over the soft cotton sheets. "Are you ok?" he asked her and she silently nodded. Wesley descended upon her, reclaiming his place inside her. She almost screamed when he re-entered her. There was something strictly animal about him. Faith blinked, trying to make sure it was real. It was Wesley the one bringing her over the edge: her former watcher, play-by-the-rules Wesley. It was the same man that helped her escape from prison earlier that day. The same one that was making her realize the meaning of that "fucking someone's brains out" line. 

***

It was 3:20 am when Wesley woke up. He stirred and turned around, searching for the warmth of Faith's body. But he found an emptiness by his side. The sheets were cold and he wondered how long was it since she got up. 

He searched the floor, looking for his boxers and he put them on. A strange sense of anguish invaded his soul for a second, wondering if Faith left because she regretted what happened between them.

The low sound of the TV and the blue and purple reflections over the dark figure sitting on the couch put him at ease. She hadn't gone too far. 

"You can't sleep?" he asked her as he approached her slowly, tasting the waters.

"No", she replied, with her eyes fixed on the screen that was showing some sort of sci-fi show.

"Are you ok?" he asked again, sensing she was acting cold. Faith took a deep breath and exhaled softly. 

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Faith sounded irritated. 

"What?" he asked confused.

"Before... when we were," Faith began. "You asked me if I was ok"

"You winced in pain," he recalled.

"This wasn't about me being ok. It was about me helping you and you helping me. It was supposed to be that way," Faith rambled, her voice shifting from anger to a soft tone. 

"Then I won't ask," he replied coldly. He could tell she was confused, but he couldn't help her with that. He was no better at this than she was.

"Do you care?" Faith whispered as she curled up on the couch.

"About what?" he tried to act unaware of what she was asking him.

"If I am ok. Do you care?" Faith asked again.

Wesley looked at her, wondering if the truth would be too much to bare. Faith fixed her eyes on him for the first time since he had entered the room. Her chin was up and her brow was slightly frowned, as if she was trying to figure out what his answer would be.

"I care," Wesley replied softly. "I've always had."

Faith let out an angry growl. "I don't need this shit," she murmured and got up from the couch in a second, rushing towards the entrance. She opened the door but it got shut by a strong arm that appeared from behind her. 

"You don't know what you need," he whispered in her ear before licking the line of her jaw. Faith shivered instantly. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back against him. "Do you even know what you want?" he asked.

"Let me go," she ordered, disentangling from his embrace. She turned around to face him.

"Why, Faith?" Wesley asked. "I was there. I know you enjoyed it".

"I haven't had any in a while. I could have fucked a 16 year old virgin and I still would have enjoyed it," she said harshly.

"But it was more than that. It was more than just sex," Wesley said calmly, looking at her with a piercing gaze. "And that's freaking you out," he added casually.

She flashed him a wicked smile. "Then what was it, Wes? Has that been your fantasy since you became my watcher? I've noticed the way you always looked at my breasts. Was it the epitome of your life?"

"It was fulfilling a very repressed fantasy," Wesley replied. "But it wasn't just my fantasy," he added, winking at her. Faith smiled. It was a genuine smile this time. Wesley still knew how to put things on perspective and she had reached the point where she couldn't deny it anymore.

"So what do we do now that the fantasy is over?" she asked him, seeming hopeful and eager to hear his answer.

"We get Angelus," Wesley said matter-of-factly. 

Faith's hope disappeared from her face. Wesley smiled and walked closer to her. 

"And then we come up with other fantasies to fulfill," he whispered before kissing her.

**THE END**


End file.
